1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scientific phenomena evaluation device, a diffusion velocity measurement experimental device, and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a scientific phenomena evaluation device, a diffusion velocity measurement experimental device, and a manufacturing method thereof that are inexpensive, environmentally friendly, and appropriate for enjoying high technology with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of scientific phenomena evaluation devices such as scientific experiment education materials have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-242162).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-242162 discloses a science education material that allows observation of natural phenomena by temperature changes of water by cooling or freezing water vapor in the air or water or water vapor in a container, is small in size and simple in structure, and is capable of faithfully reproducing various kinds of natural phenomena by temperature changes of water.
As scientific experimental devices for education, experimental kits such as “Science and Learning: Experimental Kit Series” and “Scientific Global Environment Analysis Kit for Adults” are available from Gakken Co., Ltd. Such experimental kits, which provide dream to children or enjoyment of experiments to users, are available at relatively low prices of about a few hundred yen to three thousand yen and well received.